


Black and Yellow

by Jasleigh22



Series: Rainbow Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Sherlock, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Mrs. Turner is not nice, Sherlock just wants to be a bumblebee, Writing this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasleigh22/pseuds/Jasleigh22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was picture day, and Sherlock was so excited. He was going to wear his “bumble bee” outfit. It wasn’t actually a bumble bee outfit, but it was close enough. A black dress over a yellow long-sleeved top with black and yellow striped tights underneath. His mummy had even let him get a bumble bee hair bow for his curls. He was so excited, he could hardly stand it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Yellow

Today was picture day, and Sherlock was so excited. He was going to wear his “bumble bee” outfit. It wasn’t actually a bumble bee outfit, but it was close enough. A black dress over a yellow long-sleeved top with black and yellow striped tights underneath. His mummy had even let him get a bumble bee hair bow for his curls. He was so excited, he could hardly stand it!

“You’re going to smile nice and big for your picture, right, sweetie?” his mummy said, helping him tie his black sneakers.

“Uh-huh,” Sherlock said, grinning.

Violet smiled at her son’s enthusiasm as she slipped his bumble bee bow into his unruly curls. He’d been ecstatic about picture day since the moment his teacher mentioned it the week before. Her smiled dimmed a bit as she thought about his teacher, Mrs. Turner. She’d called the day before and “suggested” that Sherlock wear something more “appropriate” for picture day.

“It’s fine for you to allow him to dress…that way on a regular school day,” she’d said in tone that said that it was anything but fine, “but a lot of people are going to see school photos, especially the class photo. Besides, I’d hate for him to look back on this photo and be embarrassed about the outfit you chose for him.”

“Sherlock picks out his own outfits, Mrs. Turner. I’ll let him choose whatever he feels comfortable in, not whatever makes you feel more comfortable. I’d hate to have to go to the headmaster and ask what’s so inappropriate about Sherlock’s clothing, especially, since this is the first complaint I’ve heard all year.”

Mrs. Turner had quickly stammered out an apology before hanging up.

Violet really hoped that woman wouldn’t ruin her son’s first picture day when he was so excited about it. He’d told her all about how she’d almost ruined his first day of school. Luckily, meeting John Watson had completely made up for that.

* * *

 

John was waiting for Sherlock in their usual spot on the carpet when he got to school. Sherlock grinned and rushed over to his friend.

“Nice dress, Sherlock. You look like a bumble bee,” John exclaimed, grinning.

“Thank you, John,” Sherlock said, sitting down next to his best friend, “My mummy bought it ‘specially for picture day.”

“My mum bought me this purple tie ‘specially for picture day,” John said, pointing to his shiny purple bowtie, “I asked for purple cause I know it’s your favorite color.”

“I have a purple tie like that too. I have a blue one too just like your favorite color. I kind of wished I’d wore my purple tie two so we could match.”

“That would have been cool but you look really pretty in your bumble bee dress. And you got a bumble bee bow too,” John said, smiling shyly.

Before Sherlock could reply, Sally stormed over to them. “I don’t want you in our picture dressed like a freak,” she said, folding her arms across her blue-clad chest. She wore a pale blue dress with long sleeves and a darker blue ribbon tied around the waist.

“That’s too bad because I’m going to be in the picture anyway. And my dress is much nicer than yours,” Sherlock said, folding his arms over his chest as well.

“Mrs. Turner!” Sally complained, running over to the teacher’s desk, “Sherlock’s going to ruin our picture.”

“Don’t worry. You’re not going to ruin our picture,” John said, “And your dress is nicer than Sally’s.”

“Thanks, John,” Sherlock said, but his pale blue eyes were a bit glassy.

As the rest of the class started to arrive, no one paid much attention to Sherlock’s outfit. They were all mostly used to seeing him in dresses and skirts from time to time. Phillip frowned and stuck his tongue out at him as he took a seat next to Sally, but Molly smiled shyly at him.

“Nice dress,” Irene said, sitting down between him and James. Sher wore a shiny red and black dress with lace roses on the skirt with black tights and shiny black Mary Janes with a tiny heel on them. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and there was cheap lip-gloss smeared on his lips. She’d stolen it from her older sister’s room. Mrs. Turner made her wipe it off.

Mrs. Turner looked over all of the children before her gaze landed on Sherlock “Sherlock, can I speak to you for just a moment?” she said with a smile.

Sherlock could see that her smile was as fake as the one she’d given him on his first day, but he followed her over to her desk.

“Sherlock, the school has a few extra uniforms if you’d like to change before we take our pictures,” she said.

“Why would I want to change?” he asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion, “My mummy bought my dress ‘specially for picture day.”

“I know, sweetheart, but though you might want to wear your dress for the picture now, in a few years, you’ll probably be so embarrassed, and we don’t want that.”

“Why would I be embarrassed? I love my dress.”

“You love it now,” she said, though she didn’t look like she believed Sherlock, “but more than likely, you won’t like it in a few years. You don’t have to wear it just because your mother bought it. Picture is a day for us all to look our best. You do want to look your best, don’t you?”

“Yes, but─”

“Alright then,” Mrs. Turner said. She went into the storage closet and pulled out one of the old uniforms from when wearing a uniform was mandatory. The uniform was simple: black slacks, a white button down and a navy blue waistcoat. “Here you are. You can go change in the restroom.”

Sherlock was confused and upset, but he did as he was told. He frowned as he pulled on the slacks and button down. Once he’d pulled on the waistcoat, he walked back out into the classroom, clutching his dress and tights.

“Oh, you look so handsome, Sherlock,” Mrs. Turner cooed, taking his clothes and pulling the bow from his hair.

“Can I put my dress back on after the picture?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes, of course,” she said, waving him over to the rug.

“Sherlock, why’d you change clothes?” John asked as the other boy sat back down beside him, “What happened to your pretty dress?”

“Mrs. Turner has it. She gave me these clothes to wear for the pictures. She said I should look my best for picture day,” he said, staring down at his boring black trousers.

“But you looked your best in your dress,” John said, frowning, “I don’t understand.”

“I do. It's okay, John." Sherlock did understand. His mummy had said that not everyone would like his dresses and skirts. Grandfather didn't. Mrs. Turner didn't either. That’s why her smiles were always fake. That’s why she made him change. But mummy also said that it didn’t matter if other people liked his pretty skirts and dresses. They were his clothes and he could wear whatever he wanted. And he wanted to wear his bumblebee outfit.

“John, I need you to make a distraction,” Sherlock whispered suddenly. 

“What’s a distraction?” John asked.

“Do something that’ll make Mrs. Turner pay attention to you and not me, but don’t do it until she lets me use the phone.”

“Why do you need to use the phone?”

“To call my mummy.”

“Why?”

“I’ll explain later, okay? Just do it.”

“Okay.”

Sherlock stood and walked over to where Mrs. Turner was fixing the ribbon in Molly’s hair. “Mrs. Turner, I don’t feel well. May I call my mummy?”

“What’s wrong?” she asked, distractedly.

“My tummy hurts and I feel sick,” Sherlock said, sounding as pitiful as possible, “I think I might vomit.”

That caught Mrs. Turner’s attention. She did not want to clean up vomit. “Of course dear. Let’s call your mother,” she said, leading him over to the telephone in the corner of the classroom. She looked at the sheet next to the phone and found Mrs. Holmes phone number before dialing.

“Can I talk to my mummy, please, Mrs. Turner?” Sherlock asked, clutching at his tummy.

Mrs. Turner handed the phone to the little boy right as Mrs. Holmes picked up. 

“Hello?”

“Mummy, I don’t feel well,” Sherlock complained, watching Mrs. Turner out of the corner of his eye. There was a yell from the carpet and she immediately rushed over to see what was going on.

“Sherlock?” Mrs. Holmes said, “What’s─”

“Mummy, Mrs. Turner made me change clothes and she won’t let me wear my bumblebee dress,” he said quickly, “She gave me a uniform to wear and said I needed to look my best. She said I’ll be embarrassed later if I wear my dress, but I won’t. I love my dress and I want to wear it.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie, you’ll get to wear your dress. I’m on my way now.”

“Thank you, mummy,” he said before he hung up. He walked back over to the rug just in time to hear Mrs. Turner scolding John for throwing a crayon at Phillip. 

She turned to Sherlock with that fake smile he hated so much. “Is your mummy coming to pick you up?” she asked.

“Yes, she’s on her way now,” he said, sitting back down beside John.

Mrs. Turner nodded and moved to start class.

“Why is your mum coming to pick you up?” John whispered.

“She’s not. She’s gonna make Mrs. Turner let me wear my dress,” Sherlock said grinning.

There were two hours until they took their pictures. His mummy would be there soon, and then he’d get to wear his pretty bumblebee outfit. 

When Mrs. Holmes arrived at Mrs. Turner’s classroom, she was not alone. Mr. Gregson, the headmaster was with her. Mrs. Holmes was outraged at Mrs. Turner’s actions. Mr. Gregson took Sherlock out into the hall to ask what Mrs. Turner had said to him. Sherlock had a very good memory so he was able to tell him every single thing she said. Sherlock was sent back into the classroom, where there was a young lady watching the class while Mr. Gregson, Mrs. Turner and mummy talked. When the talk was over, Sherlock was allowed to change back into his bumblebee dress with his hair bow. He smiled the biggest smile he ever smiled in his picture. But that wasn’t even the best part. The next day, when Sherlock arrived at school, there was a new teacher in his classroom. Her name was Mrs. Hudson, and when she smiled at him in his purple skirt, it wasn’t fake at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost let this end with Sherlock not getting to wear his bumblebee dress for his picture, but I felt so bad. Besides, I couldn't imagine Sherlock just allowing this to happen. He's too smart for that. Well, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
